


与我逃亡 Run With Me

by PurpleWigglytuff, Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Post-Game, Sexytimes, Slash, Thriller, blowjob, did you know androids are self lubricating, hankcon - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, yep connor is absolutely fully functional
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWigglytuff/pseuds/PurpleWigglytuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: 华伦总统与模控生命达成了一项交易：他们将不再召回已经问世的异常仿生人，但却想要回康纳用以拆解分析，从而确定引起仿生人异常的根本原因，以在未来的生产线上彻底杜绝异常。对此华伦也许可以接受，但汉克和康纳绝对不能，于是他们踏上了逃亡之路。山穷水尽之时，汉克被迫正视自己的内心，考虑康纳对于他的意义，以及为了保护康纳他愿意付出到何种地步。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920553) by [Reis_Asher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher). 



汉克坐在他的办公桌前，喝当天的第一杯咖啡。他不经意瞟了一眼康纳，康纳正忙着把一些与他们的调查有关的老文件归入电子档案。

康纳抬起头，对上了汉克的目光。他棕色的会说话的眼睛满是惊恐，LED灯环闪着表示信息处理中的黄色。他的嘴微微张开，好像要说什么，但却什么都没说。突然，他探过身去抓住了汉克的手腕，用惊人的力道握紧了。

“康纳？”有一瞬间，汉克害怕模块生命又用什么方法入侵了他的头脑。康纳告诉过他，集会那天他们曾试图控制他射杀马库斯，只有卡姆斯基的后门救了他。

康纳对着他的电脑点头示意。汉克低下头，看到一条私人信息跳了出来，是一条链接。他用自由的那只手把鼠标移动到链接上，点开了它。标题令他紧张：《华伦总统与模块生命达成交易》。他浏览着文章，心一点一点沉了下去。

作为永久停止召回异常仿生人的交换条件，模块生命将回收RK800仿生人原型机康纳用以拆解研究仿生人的异常性。该台RK800目前由底特律警局借用……

拆解。研究。汉克如坠冰窟。华伦总统签署合约放弃了康纳的生命。汉克抬头看向康纳，努力想用眼神传达给他决心和安慰。

“饮水机旁边有两名FBI特工，我刚才看见他们在逃生楼梯间徘徊，”康纳悄声说。他的眼神带着无声的恳求，让汉克内心所有保护的本能都熊熊燃烧起来：你会帮我吗？

“我们是搭档。”汉克说，“我不会丢下你的。”他摩挲着康纳的手，站起身来，拿着咖啡走向茶水间，好勘查一下情况。果然，佩金斯和另一名特工正全神贯注盯着楼梯间。那是唯一一条出去的路。

汉克看向座位上的康纳，引起他的注意后，点头示意他跟上。他马上要做的事会终结他的职业生涯，但他对执法人员使用暴力保全康纳的生命已经不是第一次了，可能也不会是最后一次。

汉克狠狠把佩金斯推到另一名特工身上，“我操，绊了一下，”他咕哝一句，佩金斯和另一个人倒在地上，四肢乱七八糟地交缠着。他假意俯身去扶，康纳便若无其事地出门走下了楼梯。

“他在那儿！”佩金斯吼道，把汉克往边上一推，“跟上他！”汉克迅速稳住身子，把佩金斯绊了个四脚朝天，随后追着康纳冲出了门。他的仿生人搭档可比他厉害多了，他到达停车库时已经把车开了过来。他跳上乘客座位，气喘吁吁。

“天哪，康纳，我这把老骨头可他妈禁不起这折腾了。”

康纳没等汉克扣好安全带就是一个漂移，老破车的轮胎在封闭的停车库里发出尖锐的声响。佩金斯把住了门，但康纳已经带着坚定的微笑绝尘而去。

“我们去哪儿？”康纳问，“有什么地方可以低调藏身吗？没有人会想起去看的那种地方？”

“我有主意了，”汉克说，嘴唇弯起淡淡的笑意。

***

卡洛斯•欧提兹的房子仍然环绕着阴暗绝望的气氛，就像当初调查时一样，即使他肿胀的尸体已经被运走了。在尸体曾经所在的地方，“I AM ALIVE”仍然隐约可见。整个房子飘着消毒水的味道，是当时有人想遮住腐败的臭气，心不在焉地洒了一些，随即放弃了，任由房子废弃。谋杀本就会污染房子，更何况从最一开始这里也不是什么富丽堂皇之地。

这是个绝佳的地方，能让他们低调藏身，制定下一步的计划。

汉克拔出枪，搜索了房子。确定没有人之后，他扶起了一把厨房里的旧椅子坐下，抹掉了额头紧张的汗珠。他需要喝一杯。

“我不该叫你跟我一起来的，”康纳说，“你会失去工作和家，相扑需要你。”

“大蠢狗几天不管没什么事儿，反正我平时给他吃太多了，再说他的水盆也能自动装水。”

“这事几天可了结不掉，汉克，”康纳强调道，“模控生命要我回去。如果他们愿意放弃和变异仿生人的战争就为了对我下手的话，那他们一定有 充分的理由。”

“他们只想把你大卸八块弄明白他们的计划为什么失败了，”汉克怒道，“都到现在了，他们还是不肯承认失败。不把变异的根本原因找出来抹除掉，他们是不会满意的。我绝不会坐视不理。”

“谢谢你。”康纳拉了一把椅子，坐在汉克对面，“我们不能永远待在这儿，他们会找到我们的。”

“我们会想出计划的，康纳。你不是科学的实验品，决不能为了满足一些人的好奇心就被拆掉。你是一个人。一个对我非常重要的人。”汉克站起身，有些不好意思，他怎么突然这么多愁善感了？康纳说得对，这件事很难善终。他们必须为最坏的结果做好准备。

他打开冰箱，惊讶地发现不仅里面是冷的，还有几捆六瓶装啤酒放在腐烂的剩菜之间。他拿出一瓶啤酒，在厨房找到一个起子。开瓶的时候，他能感觉到康纳的眼神简直要盯穿他的后背。

“干嘛？卡洛斯•欧提兹肯定是喝不了了，我就自便呗。”他坐回到厨房坚硬的椅子上，啜着啤酒，心不在焉地想着这是不是他的最后一瓶。总统是不会撤回这个交易的，尤其这交易还能完美地给她擦了屁股。仿生人会得到他们的权利，公众的良知会得到满足，模控生命则能确保以后再也没有仿生人变得异常。他们会把康纳拆得支离破碎，使用他的数据来确保下一条产品线的仿生人言听计从。他们的生意会一如往常。

就是这些操蛋的混球把康纳推进火坑。下次有机会他要把华伦投下去。

“你似乎若有所思，汉克，”康纳明亮的声音像闪电一般，划破了他黑暗的思绪，他跳了起来。

“哦，对，我在想那个操蛋的交易。操他的华伦。她怎么能对外说着仿生人也是人，关起门来就让你去死呢？”汉克想着，感觉胸口缩紧了。如果他们抓到康纳，他就再也回不来了，他会死的。

他需要一些比啤酒更烈的东西。倒不是说他喝高了能对他俩有什么帮助，但起码能帮他减轻一点那清晰的恐惧感，一想到康纳会发生什么，这种感觉就攫住了他。

“民意调查表明，舆论支持这个交易。”康纳的声音就像他给汉克看新闻时一样平静，汉克想知道他命悬一线怎么还能如此冷静。

“去他娘的舆论。上周的舆论还支持奴役谋杀仿生人呢。”

“你以前也是，副队长。”

“呃，好吧……”汉克的声音低了下去，“那是在我意识到你有生命之前。”他闭上眼，恼火地吁了一口长气。他把他所有的反仿生人贴纸、杯垫还有其他的垃圾都扔掉了，但却无法把自己曾经的所作所为从脑子里抹除。在办公室把康纳甩到墙上。拿枪指着他的头看他是否害怕。他内心深处一直想要激发出康纳的反应。他想要康纳变得异常。发现康纳打破了自己的程序时他如释重负，就连打了佩金斯而受到正式处分的时候他都一直在笑。

康纳做了这么多，可不是为了被模控生命当做一件所有物收回的。汉克抬头看着康纳，细细观察他的样子，把一点一滴都记在脑海里，以防万一最坏的结局发生，他会永远失去康纳。

倒不是说他非得记住不可。如果模控生命想把康纳带走，就先得问过红色的鲜血。他的鲜血。


	2. Chapter 2

汉克睡了床。床上飘着汗液和酒精的味道，但这起码是个可以靠的地方。康纳坐在角落的椅子上，汉克时不时就会醒来，只为确认他是否还在，确认他没有决定孤身离去。每次他的眼神落在康纳身上，都会如释重负，随即再次陷入倦怠的睡眠，直到他再也睡不着为止。他蹒跚着走进浴室冲了个澡，墙上无数rA9的涂鸦让他想起那件案子。

多么简单的日子。那时他知道谁是好人谁是坏人。当然了，他可能会弄错，但对那些教训他却不曾后悔。尤其是，康纳一直陪在他的身边。他想起康纳舔血样时他的反应，看着康纳做那样的事只让他更加相信仿生人不过是机器罢了。

可是后来康纳有了同情心。他放走了那两个崔西。一次可能只是个错误，但之后他又拒绝了射杀克洛伊。他变得更像人类了，如此相像，让汉克不禁开始想他是否比人类更好。康纳敞开了心扉，展现出了如此纯洁温柔的天性，让汉克无路可走，只得认输，承认自己错了。

他多么希望自己错了啊。一直以来，他都希望康纳对他的关怀是真诚的而真实的。很久没有人关心过他了，但这个仿生人却关心到打破窗户，把他从地上扶起来。他会问起那把枪，为他漫不经心的关于自杀的回应而恐惧。

他们不能现在把这一切从他身边带走。

汉克走出淋浴房，用一条脏臭的毛巾擦干身体，虽然脏臭也聊胜于无。他想洗衣服，但他很确定自己不想穿着卡洛斯•欧提兹的短裤在屋里晃来晃去，万一有人来惊扰他们，更不可能穿着那短裤跑路。他穿上了衣服，溜达进了厨房。康纳的LED灯是唯一的光亮，他在实时收听新闻报道、警局电台以及其他消息来源，灯环闪着黄光。

使他对模控生命有价值的哪些能力也让他很难被追捕到，而汉克紧紧抓住了这一线希望。他走出了厨房。

“欧提兹早该发现他的仿生人异常了。这房子里就没一件洗干净的东西。”汉克抱怨道。

这是个蹩脚的笑话，但康纳真的笑了，笑得很好看。汉克想着不然啤酒就算了，但天知道他们还要在这里待多久，他的酒瘾又开始上来了，于是他说去他娘的，不管不顾又拿了一瓶。

康纳抬起头，目光锐利，“外面停了一辆车。”

“操。”汉克伸手去拿枪。他们已经被发现了？他努力把东西放回原位，但浴室的未干的水迹是藏不住的，尽管他把浴帘拉上了，希望不会被发现。

康纳站在窗边隐蔽的地方。“我扫描了车牌，是房东的。”康纳冲到汉克身边，那个他曾挪了一把椅子爬到阁楼的地方。像杀害欧提兹的凶手一样藏起来并不是最佳的选择，但他们没有时间了。

汉克先爬上去，把梯子放下来。康纳把椅子放回厨房里的原位，从梯子爬进了阁楼。他把梯子拿起来，关上了那个小门，与此同时一把钥匙拧开了前门的锁。没有时间藏到垃圾的后面了：他们唯一能做的就是躺在那里，希望房东不要逗留太久。也许他只是来收信的。

汉克的心砰砰跳得厉害，震耳欲聋，让他别的什么都听不到了。康纳一只手抚上他的后背，让汉克稍稍放松了一点。他猜康纳是扫描了他，发现了他剧烈的脉搏。身体接触是令人安慰的，康纳就在这里，一切都会没事的。

“这他妈怎么回事？”汉克听到楼下传来一声叫嚷，他的心沉了下去。房东进了他们脚下的浴室，他肯定看到了淋浴房下水管的水迹和湿毛巾。条子过不多久就会来了，根本花不了多少时间就回来搜索阁楼，毕竟这里他们已经知道了。

“你个操蛋东西，”那个人继续道，汉克突然意识到他在打电话，“你应该在这等我把冰拿过来，不是冲澡，操，还从冰箱里拿酒喝！你他妈现在在哪呢？”

冰。红冰。汉克从来没有如此宽慰于他卷进了一桩毒品交易案的事实。

“你看到一辆车停下又跑了？我没看到这有人。欧提兹的尸体没了，我们栽赃给那个仿生人是真他妈干得漂亮——没人会来找上我们了。啥，你怕那傻逼的鬼魂不吉利？闭上你他妈的臭嘴。就告诉我上哪找你就行。”长长的停顿。“OK，行，随便。我二十分钟就到。”前门砰一声关上，沉重的脚步声消失了，汉克长出了一口气，之前他都没意识到自己屏住了呼吸。

“天哪。”汉克坐起身来，心脏仍然擂鼓般在胸腔中跳动着。康纳把手从他背上拿了下来，汉克顿时觉得什么重要的东西缺了一块。康纳从阁楼爬下去，然后帮助汉克下来。

“听到这些以后，再在这里待下去就很不明智了。”康纳说。他低头看了看自己的鞋子。“我想我应该自己走了，我不敢想如果那个人发现了我们会发生什么。”

“想都别想。”汉克坚持道。“我不会坐在家里白担心你发生了什么事的。”

前门咔嗒一声开了，一道手电光照到了他的脸上。汉克对着光眯起眼睛，看到盖文举枪顶着康纳的脑袋。他拔出枪指向了盖文的脑袋。 好样的，墨西哥僵局。这事以前不也发生过吗？

“想象一下，我调查红冰倒揪出了两只没想到的老鼠，我可有多惊讶啊。我看到你的车在外面的时候，汉克，我还以为你可能想在我的案子里横插一脚。我倒是没想到谣言是真的，你还真跟这个塑料垃圾跑了。你疯了吗？”

“你他妈闭嘴。”汉克啐道。

“你不会冲我开枪的，汉克，”盖文蛊惑道，“你不是一个杀手，你的血仍然是鲜红的。还是难道你已经忘了？”

“别逼我，”汉克扣着扳机的手发起抖来，盖文说得对，他是不会开枪射击同僚警官的。把佩金斯打到鼻子出血是另一回事，但他和盖文也算是朋友吧，曾经是。

“不一定非得这样的，汉克，放弃就好了。我会告诉  
福勒是佩金斯先动的手，还有你是在我的调查里卧底的。为这么个货色赔上一切可不值得。”他用枪指了指康纳。

康纳点点头。“他说得对，副队长。我们已经无路可走了。”他低头看向盖文。“只要你说话算话，不要把汉克搅进来，我就心甘情愿跟你走，成交吗？”

“行，成交。”盖文指向前门，“来吧，我们走。”

“能给我留一点时间告个别吗？”康纳问，“私下的？”

“你要敢搞什么花样这交易就吹了。我要那把枪。”

“我不搞鬼。”康纳掰开汉克的手，拿出枪翻了个个儿，把扳机一边递给盖文。盖文看上去满意了，拿上枪走到了门外。

“你不能这么做，康纳！你会死的！”汉克吼道。

“失去了工作你也会死的。你是最好的，汉克，你是善良的人。比起需要我，这个世界更需要你。”康纳向汉克露出一个苍白的微笑，汉克觉得他的心碎成了无数片。不，这样不对。他张开嘴想争辩，康纳却冲过来把他推到了墙上，吻了他。

无论这世界上的事情汉克料到了多少，他都没有料到此情此景。他的身体却自己作出了反应，张开双唇接纳了康纳的舌头。

康纳在吻他。康纳在吻着他而他还想要更多，他想要永远继续下去。

康纳退开了身子。他眼中盈满泪水，却又露出了满足的神情。汉克张开嘴想说话，却说不出一个字。

康纳转过身，出门跟着盖文走了。汉克摸了摸自己的嘴唇，不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。康纳吻了他，那样激情地吻了他。那个吻的渴求之意与亲情毫不相关，他绝不可能会错了意。

他不会让这个吻成为他们的最后一个吻的，绝对他妈的没门。如果那样，他余生都无法再得到一个答案，作为一名警探，这是完全不予考虑的事。他需要一个计划，现在就要，在他永远没有时间之前。

“等等！”汉克冲出门廊，看到盖文正把戴上手铐的康纳塞进警车后座。

“汉克，放下它吧！”盖文喊道，“没有这些塑料混蛋逼着我们早日退休，我们会好得多。”他敲敲警车车顶，车开走了。

康纳甚至没有转头从车窗里看一眼汉克。


End file.
